


眷恋

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	眷恋

1.  
“又只剩你一个吗？”  
浓墨的乌云底下是和那天一模一样的、地狱般的场景。倾盆的大雨将地上散乱无章的断肢残臂冲刷出一道道猩红的血线，随即便在泥泞里浸染开无数朵血海中滋生的红莲。激战后的战场遗留的浓重腥味弥散在空气里，就像那些已逝的冤魂发出的无声惨叫，令人眩晕。  
大雨里，仅存的两个人影孑然独立着。雨的咆哮模糊了身边的人叹息一样低声询问的声音，浑身被血浸透、连睫毛上也挂着血珠的士兵仍在目不转睛地对着地上早已无法辨认的同伴尸体出神。良久，他的身体似乎动了动，他径直走向近处一具被撕裂成两段的士兵的尸体，伸手去撕那具尸体胸上佩戴的胸牌。  
埃尔文看不清他的表情。他似乎很认真，动作小心又细致。透明的雨丝混合着不知是谁的血液，从他漆黑的头发和墨绿的披风上滑下来，而他脸上仅有的血色即是鲜血的殷红，手腕处的皮肤接近透明，露出几道因先前过度用力而绷紧的青筋。埃尔文看着执着地撕去战死士兵胸牌的他，在这喧嚣的雨声中他太过安静，小巧的身影在雨水激起的一阵阵雾气中显得影影绰绰，仿佛下一秒就会消失在漫天的白雾里。  
埃尔文忍不住上前拉住他伸出的手，那人怔了怔，条件反射性地想要甩开，却被强硬地一把揽入怀中。他不禁睁大了眼睛。  
“不，你活着就好。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
在如此的近距离下，埃尔文感受到怀中的人剧烈的心跳和深深的吸气声。他好像是在颤抖，又像在咬牙切齿。不过很快，他便稳定了情绪，用一只手遮住脸上的表情，另一只手用力地将埃尔文推开了。  
他朝前走了几步，之后用低微到几不可闻的声音问道：  
“调查兵团……之前也总是这样吗？”  
“……”  
“总是如此。”  
听到身后肯定的答复，他微微地抬头看了看四周，那片笼罩在一片淡青色水汽中的旷野。战场仍未打扫，天的青色与地的红色在地平线处歪歪扭扭地交融在一起，就像一首高高低低、起伏不定的悲歌。  
他没有回头，快速地消失在雨中。

2.  
“利威尔，对在调查兵团的生活，你还习惯吗？”在新送来的一份文书上签好名字以后，埃尔文看向一直站在窗边、百无聊赖地喝着茶的利威尔。想到是自己把他叫过来谈话，但因为公务缠身硬生生地把他晾了半个多钟头这个尴尬的局面，埃尔文几乎认定他就要不耐烦地撂两句嘲讽然后甩手走人了。不过对方似乎有着令人吃惊的耐心，在埃尔文忙于浏览各式文件的时间里，他一直只是靠着窗慢慢地喝茶，安静得仿佛和周围空气融为了一体。就连现在突然被问起这么无聊的问题，对方也只是淡然地转过头来，平静地回答道：  
“一个普通士兵习不习惯，对调查兵团来说，根本不重要吧。”  
埃尔文笑了。“你不是普通士兵，利威尔”他干脆合上手中的钢笔，“你现在是班长，但实际上按你的能力，可以直接做分队长。而我这段时间正在考虑这个问题。”  
“哈？你今天叫我来的目的，就是让我感谢你准备提拔我吗？”利威尔仍然保持着双手抱臂斜靠在窗边的姿势，他皱了皱眉头，目光直视着埃尔文。窗外的逆光打在他的脸上，使他的脸一半笼罩在阴影中，另一半则露出深邃秀气的五官。埃尔文干脆站起身，走到他面前，看着他的脸说道：  
“不是这样，利威尔，我之前和韩吉、米克讨论过你的问题，他们觉得你总是在与身边的人保持距离，就算对部下也是这样。你给了他们疏离感，让其他人觉得没人能接近你。”  
利威尔面无表情地抬头看着埃尔文，他的眉眼之间的距离靠得很近，所以即使是这么个仰头逼视别人的表情，表现在他脸上的挑衅意味都减弱许多。埃尔文注视着那对嵌在幽深眼眶中的灰蓝色瞳孔，坚定而又缓慢地说：“你在避免和他人产生羁绊。”  
“虽然在战争时期许多人都会这么想。但有时，和人的羁绊是必要的。”  
“对同伴的信赖能让你更清楚地知道在为什么战斗，也会让你更明白如何保护同伴和与他人配合。哪怕同伴死去，死去的人的遗志也能给予活着的人力量和勇气。”  
“如果你不再和任何一个人建立起联系，恐怕到最后你自己也会失去战斗甚至活下去的意义。”  
“所以利威尔，我不相信你会不知道这些，告诉我理由，你到底在害怕什么？”  
连空气也沉默着。利威尔偏过头不再去看一直注视着他的那双碧蓝色的眼睛。但对方冷静却富有洞察力的眼神让他觉得无处逃避。良久，他又重新看向对方不曾移开过视线的双眼：“埃尔文，你弄错了一点，我并没有害怕，并且我认为建立一段关系并不需要沉溺其中。喜欢沉溺在关系中的杂鱼死得更快。”  
“是的，不需要”埃尔文笑了笑，他把手臂支撑在窗棂上，这样利威尔整个身体都被笼罩在他双臂的阴影之下。在阴影里利威尔的身姿显得更加娇小，但他只是平静地靠在玻璃上，略偏着头沉默地听着：  
“但是如果一个人的心是空的，那他也发挥不出什么力量。”  
埃尔文俯下身，对着利威尔的耳边说道：“你过去的同伴都已经死了。现在，你想用什么来填满呢？”从这个角度能够清晰地看到利威尔那低垂的眼睫在他皮肤上洒落的暗影，听到这句话那片阴影忽然像是蝶翼一样地颤动了一下，他的眼睛里升起一点不确定的亮光，随即又隐没在那片幽暗里。  
“好吧，你说得对，他们是都死了”利威尔并没有看着埃尔文，他只是仍然保持着那副平淡无波的表情，透过埃尔文的肩膀望着他身后的那一片墙壁，“那么团长大人，你有什么高见？”  
埃尔文没有笑。但他忽然觉得气氛很好。窗外是刚刚抽出新枝的木兰，莹莹的几枝翠绿，再过不久就能绽开一树的银白。到时候谁又会站在树下看风景呢？谁又能和那时的风景那样契合？这里是高墙之内，闭上眼睛仍能闻到夹杂着血腥气的硝烟，看到逝去的人一幕一幕的面影。但这里也有不那么冷的微风，有不必担心被淋湿、而只添朦胧的细雨，有鸟儿成双成对筑巢啁啾的春日，夏天夜晚能看到绚丽夺目的星河，在下着初雪的冬日早晨，能把心爱的人的手握在掌中。他突然觉得心念一动。  
“利威尔，以前你在地下街的时候，有没有人说过你很漂亮？”  
“漂亮？”利威尔这次是真的露出了十分惊讶的表情，不过那表情一瞬而逝，旋即皱起眉头表达着他的不满，“那是用来形容女人的词汇吧。”  
“不，不能一概而论”埃尔文湛蓝的眼睛里积聚起笑意，“起码我现在是认真地在觉得，你长得很漂亮。”他伸出手去，顺着利威尔的下颌线抚摸着他的脸，那张精巧的脸仿佛只用一只手就能完全地捧在掌中。他自己也不知道为什么忽然会做出这个动作，大概是因为保持了将对方置于自己双臂之下这个姿势太久、所以觉得对方好像一只小巧敏捷的黑猫一样，进而做出的自然反应，又或者是因为听到了对方渐渐并不平稳的呼吸而采取了下意识的行为。不过埃尔文总归还是留有一线理智，他最后的理智提醒他他面对的并不真正是只被人挑逗还无力还击的小猫，而是能在千分之一秒的反应时间内把袭击他的人踢到对面的墙上大口吐血的危险生物。让人闻风丧胆，他的部下。埃尔文的手僵在那里，他几乎要闭上眼睛准备领受制裁了。  
但是他错了。眼前的人的温柔出乎他的想象。他眼见着利威尔的脸由白转为红，原本瓷器一样白皙的皮肤上渐渐染上了一层绯色。利威尔偏过头去，甚至咬紧了牙关，但是他没有反抗，没有做别的动作。他的眉头完全纠结在一起，显示出十分矛盾的表情，低垂着眼帘，眼睛一直看着别处。很明显，这个动作让他非常不舒服，他在忍受。但他没有反抗。  
这个结论在埃尔文的心里，就好像雪原上突然燃烧起了熊熊大火一样，有驯鹿在篝火四周摇响铃铛狂奔着。  
他忍不住俯身抱住了他。将他的脸颊贴近他的脸。  
“喂，埃尔文”怀里的人终于忍不住爆发不满，他恼怒地推了推埃尔文的肩膀，“你是在把我当作女人吗？”  
“你要是想要女人的话，我可以给你指条明路，你知道在地下街有很多娼馆，那一带我都很熟悉…”  
“你放心好了，就算你去那边找女人我也不会告诉别人，所以你到底听见了没有，能放开我了吗你这个混蛋？”  
埃尔文能感觉到利威尔的身体在颤抖，他的声音也在颤抖，他的呼吸是混乱的，这让他在一口气说许多话时显得断断续续甚至含糊不清。埃尔文不禁在他的耳边发出轻轻的笑声。  
“不，利威尔，我从没把你当作女人。”  
“我一直只把你当作你。”

3.  
我要来教你做一件事。  
什么事？  
把另一个人的生命揉进你的生命里。用另一个人的影子填满你的心。  
…要怎么样才能做到这样？  
领受这爱，然后用一生的时光去怀恋它。

4.  
利威尔在加入调查兵团的一年内，见到了比他过去二十多年总共见过的还要多的死亡。  
每一次死亡都是一次离别。而每一次告别，都让人想起之前的许许多多次告别。  
人的心是存放爱和思念、还有许多各种各样感情的容器，每一次和依恋的人的相逢都像是一次开启容器的尝试，在紧密相连的日子里，小心却又欢喜地朝里面添加各样美好的心意和难以忘记的回忆，在谁也看不见的角落里，等待它日益丰盛，日益充满让人艳羡的芬芳。  
然后分别，将容器整个倒空，所有的过去全部成为过去，盛满，倒空，周而复始，人是在不停重复着相逢和离别。  
利威尔其实并不后悔和那些出现在他生命里的人的相遇。如果对方先离他而去，他也不会责怪对方，不会因此觉得后悔不如没有这样一段经历。  
他害怕的是反过来。  
如果可能的话，他愿意永远做对着别人离开的背影挥手告别的那一个。  
但眼下，就有人偏偏要他去冒险。

5.  
埃尔文抱着他，用左手抚摸着他柔软的发丝，就像对待一只真的小猫一样。接着是平整的前额，再接着用食指和中指抚平他皱起的眉头，顺着眼睛的轮廓，指尖抚过他纤细的眉骨和那片长而细密的睫毛。  
埃尔文身上传来的气息让利威尔觉得又熟悉又陌生。借着这气息他回想起了那些曾用同样爱惜的目光看着他的人，那些已经不在了的人。在记忆里他们仿佛都有着一样的感觉，熟悉又遥远。利威尔闭上了眼睛，承受着抱着他的人身上传来的热度。不知道是不是淋过那场雨的原因，他总觉得这样的温暖是与雨水、冰冷、死亡、鲜血这样的事物相伴的。但这温暖让人留恋。所以他几乎想要叹息。  
“埃尔文…你到底想要做什么…”沉吟许久，他才颤声问道。  
“拥有你。”对方不假思索地回答道。  
埃尔文用额头贴着利威尔的额头，让他们能够四目相对。埃尔文的眼睛是明净的天空的颜色，而利威尔的瞳孔则像暴风雨到来之前阴郁低沉的海洋。他们彼此在对方的眼睛里看到自己。  
下一刻，就是一个绵长的吻。  
利威尔感受到对方的脸靠近的热气。他紧紧闭着眼睛，全身僵硬。他一遍又一遍地在心里叩问自己的理智，也质疑对方的理智。但他最终无奈地发现似乎此刻他所有的力气都已经从身上褪去，像海浪退潮，留下一片毫无余力只剩瘫软的海滩。他感受到贴近而来的皮肤和嘴唇的触感，这让他几乎全身麻痹了。他咬着牙，但对方的舌头不由分说地强硬撬开他的唇齿，即便他什么也不做，对方也好像自己找到了通路一样地驾轻就熟。他的脸被一只手向上抬起，齿与舌在异样的热度里碰撞缠绕，从未体验过的感官填充了整个口腔，这让他快要喘不上气。他的大脑一片空白。  
“你没接过吻，利威尔。”埃尔文放下他说。  
“废话。你倒是很熟练。”利威尔不看他，毕竟他自己的脸已经像一只熟透的烤虾了。  
“我也没接过。”  
“但看到你，我突然就有了灵感。”  
这是什么混账话。利威尔心想。他在思考埃尔文这一系列举动的意义。如果就像他说的那样，目的是为了“拥有他”，利威尔觉得完全是多此一举。这就好像买了一把好的匕首，还非要在刀柄上刻下自己的名字才能宣称那把刀是自己的所有物一样。在利威尔尚能运转的大脑内，他只能把埃尔文的这些举动判定成类似于“在刀柄上刻名字”这样的滑稽行为。这让他感到好气又好笑。  
不过对方显然觉得还没有刻够。埃尔文看了一眼暮色浓重的窗外，像是自言自语一样地说：“时候不早了。其他人应该都回到宿舍了。这里也不会有人来。”  
“…啊？”  
“如果你不喜欢在这里，到我的房间也行。我可以抱着你去那里。”  
“…你什么意思？”  
“利威尔，你也不是小孩子了”埃尔文又用手替他整理了刚刚被揉乱的头发和因为贴太近而弄皱的衣领，“成年人应该懂得直面自己的欲望。我看你这样，现在就这么让你回去，明天你肯定精神不振。”  
利威尔终于听明白了埃尔文在说什么。他一脸震惊地看着埃尔文，仿佛对方在说梦话。他忍不住伸出手在埃尔文眼前挥了挥，想确认下对方还有没有正常人的神志：“埃尔文，这是几？”  
埃尔文毫不客气地抓住他的手，拉着他来到书柜旁边的镜子前，一只手按在他的肩膀上，另一只手握住他的下颌对着镜子说：“利威尔，好好看看你自己，比起你来，我还算清醒的。”  
利威尔扫了一眼镜子就不再看了。他知道他现在脸、脖子和手臂的皮肤都像被烙铁烫过一样通红且散发着热气，他全身都是汗，身体不由自主地颤抖，没有力气并且完全做不到平稳呼吸。埃尔文把他打横抱起来，“别怀疑，顺从自己的本心吧。”

6.  
埃尔文抱着他穿过洒满月光的走廊。这里空无一人，幽深的走廊笼罩在黑暗中，照明的只有窗外皎洁的月光。清风从走廊上穿过，这样凉爽的感觉让利威尔感觉很舒服。他仍然觉得头晕目眩。借着月光，他抬头看向埃尔文的脸：“埃尔文，我是个男人。”  
“我知道，你在士兵登记表上填过。”  
“...我的意思是，你他妈的居然喜欢男人，该死，为什么我之前都没有发现？”  
埃尔文被他抱怨的语气逗笑了。他只能说：“你是女人我也喜欢，利威尔。”  
利威尔不再说话了。埃尔文知道他一定又害羞了，虽然不常见到，但他只要一害羞起来，就离具有正常思考能力相去甚远了。想到这里埃尔文的嘴角又不禁浮起笑意。埃尔文用钥匙打开房门，准备去开屋子里的灯。  
“不要开灯。”利威尔伸手阻止了他。  
真是像小猫一样。在黑暗中埃尔文抱着利威尔走到床边，轻轻地把他放在铺好的被子上。  
月光一丝一丝地透过窗外浓荫的树盖和透明的玻璃照进来。银色的月光照耀着利威尔的脸，勾勒出他好看的面部轮廓、黑夜里也闪烁光泽的灰蓝色眼睛，和纤细秀美的锁骨。他的汗一滴滴地顺着脖子流进衣领以下的位置，白衬衫几乎整个贴在他的身体上。注视着爱人的眼睛，埃尔文用手隔着衬衫抚摸过他的胸前、背部和挺拔的腰。那些地方都很结实，有着姣好的形状，可以说是一具完美无瑕的男性肉体。利威尔捉住他的手，深吸一口气说：“我最后问你一遍，”  
“你确定吗？”  
“当然。”埃尔文直视着他，抽出手去解他衬衫上的纽扣。利威尔整个裸露的上半身暴露在空气里面。他的皮肤十分光洁，月光下泛着淡淡的象牙色光芒，一丝疤痕也没有，那是常胜不败的证明。这具身体还未曾被敌人触碰到过，没有任何会带来痛苦的伤害在那上面留下痕迹。静静地观赏了一会，埃尔文开始亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，额头、眼睛、嘴唇，再沿着脖颈一直到胸前凸起的乳头。那里柔软而敏感，当埃尔文亲吻并用舌头去挑逗那个凸起的时候，只听得见利威尔控制不住的抽气。这是个倔强的人，咬紧牙关也绝不肯发出一点呻吟。可埃尔文偏偏就想听听他情难自制的声音，毕竟身下的人的低声呜咽是对爱人最高的褒奖。他开始轻轻地用牙齿去咬那个比其他地方敏感许多的部位。这果然让利威尔吃痛，他几乎呻吟出声，不过他采取的措施是立即揪住埃尔文的头发准备把他拉起来。借着月光埃尔文看清了他又羞又怒的脸，他额头和两鬓的头发都因为汗水湿漉漉地贴在脸上，紧皱着眉头，目光凶狠，脸歪向一边的枕头，露出紧致的脖颈曲线。真是小猫啊。埃尔文忍不住又在心里暗暗感叹。埃尔文索性开始舔弄起他如扇贝般小巧的耳朵上的耳垂，利威尔果然又开始抽气。埃尔文扳过他的脸，几乎是用命令的语气：“你没必要这么忍着的，这里只有我和你。”利威尔冷冷地看着他：“你不要指望我会非常配合你。我毕竟不是女人，而且也没有经验。”“亲爱的，你这是对我没有信心。不过我会证明你错了。”埃尔文干脆脱去了自己的衣服，并动手解开利威尔的腰带。利威尔直接仰起了头，用手臂遮住下半张脸，眼睛直直地顶着天花板。那里的挺立向埃尔文证实了他果然是有感觉的，不过一直拼命在装罢了。在黑夜覆盖一切、密不透风的阴影中，两个人的胴体终究是覆合在了一起。  
埃尔文把利威尔置身于自己的双臂之下，他们开始接吻。这次利威尔并不反抗，甚至在意乱情迷中开始下意识地配合。接吻比起被抚摸身体、特别是下身而言，对他来讲更容易接受。他们的肌肤贴着肌肤，用彼此的身体互相抚慰。埃尔文用力地按着利威尔半边脸的眉间和下颔，另一只手搂着他的腰，顺着腰线抚摸他的背部。利威尔则是两只手腕交叠着搂住埃尔文的脖子，双腿分开，曲线优美的大腿上隐约可见皮带的勒痕。他紧闭着眼睛，偶尔发出一声难耐的闷哼。埃尔文搂住他腰的手开始沿着脊柱向下，深入那个还尚未预备好的地方为扩张做准备。他才刚刚伸进去一个指节，利威尔便发出难以忍受的声音，甚至想把埃尔文推开。“放轻松，利威尔，你现在需要放松。”埃尔文更多地分开了身下的人的双腿，咬着他的耳垂在他耳边喃喃低语着。他又去吻了一遍他的眼睛和额头。他们彼此耳鬓厮磨着，埃尔文极力地用亲吻和爱抚抚平利威尔的焦虑和不安，并更多地用手指进行扩张。浓重的喘息一声盖过一声，有几次埃尔文隐约听到了利威尔极低的呻吟，在黑暗的空间里格外清脆诱人。埃尔文在亲吻的时候看向爱人的眼睛，那双眼睛已经不再是平静无波的，而是像清泉一样湿润，被细密的睫毛所覆盖，满含着不能自制的感情。他低下头，开始将自己的坚挺缓缓刺入。利威尔整个的身体都绷紧了，几乎是在咬紧牙关承受着，但他仍然坚持着没有发出任何声音，只在末了有几次急促的喘息。埃尔文只能不断地用声音和抚慰来安慰他，让他放松。终于完全进入以后，埃尔文开始缓慢地抽动。“不要…出去…”利威尔从牙缝里努力表达出拒绝的意思，但立即遭到回绝：“到了这一步，要停下来是不可能的了。想开点吧。”埃尔文揉着他被汗水彻底打湿的刘海，用力地抱紧他。随着动作幅度的加大，利威尔终于忍不住发出情难自制的呻吟。那声音在夜空中何其美妙，就像水晶雕刻的棋子自高空坠落，撞击在镜面一样光洁的棋盘上。没有任何人听到过人类最强的士兵因为情欲而发出如此忘我的低吟声。埃尔文感觉自己身下仿佛是世间难寻的上等乐器，他的每块骨骼都是琴键，而自己正在做那个撩拨琴弦的人。他们彼此都接近疯狂。利威尔的眼前仿佛出现了变幻莫测的星空，星辉光暗明灭，又璀璨非凡，让他尽管努力地睁大双眼也看不真切。眼前的一切好像都在摇晃。埃尔文在他耳边断断续续地说着话：  
“你知道吗，利威尔，大概十年前，我喜欢过一个女人，她叫玛丽。”  
“她当时在酒馆工作，我第一次见到她，就想和她结婚。那时我的眼睛根本离不开她。”  
利威尔总算听明白了埃尔文在他耳边一直絮絮叨叨地说的内容。他不耐烦地用力推了一下埃尔文的额头：  
“真该死，我没想到你的兴趣是在干一个男人的时候跟他谈论别的女人。”  
“听好，利威尔”埃尔文看着他的眼睛说，“和现在不一样，我那时还没见识过真正对我有吸引力的东西是什么。”  
“所以我不是在和你谈论其他女人，我是在庆幸我当初没有娶她。”  
“毕竟那时我还可以等，甚至可以放弃，但我现在知道了一刻也等不了是什么样的感觉。”  
他闭上眼睛，再次深深地亲吻爱人的额头。

7.  
结束之后，利威尔抱着被子沉沉地睡去了。当清晨的第一束阳光照射在他们的脸上时，埃尔文睁开眼看到了利威尔毫无防备的睡颜。就像是纯洁的婴儿一样，这个平时总是带着或是低沉或是严肃表情的人睡着时的表情却是没有杂质、完全无垢般的天真。埃尔文尽量动作轻微地起身，却没有意料到身边的人极高的警惕性让他几乎是在埃尔文作出动作的同时睁开了眼睛。埃尔文一边穿着衣服一边对着仍然赖在被子里不肯起来的那一位笑着：  
“感觉如何？”  
“什么？”  
“昨天晚上。”  
利威尔无语地看了他一眼，似乎是没有料到埃尔文会问出这么孩子气的问题。他翻了个身，背对着对方继续把脸埋进棉被里面：  
“…糟透了。”  
“就像拉屎一样。”  
说完忍不住回头看了眼埃尔文的反应。埃尔文已经在背对着他打领带，从背影来看似乎在一边摇头一边无声地笑着，笑得连肩膀都在抖。  
好像是还不错。看着晨光中那闪烁着光芒的金发，和他在一片温暖的光影中挺拔的背影，利威尔又体会到了那种熟悉的感觉。那种感觉曾经是库谢尔，是凯尼，是伊莎贝拉和法兰所带给他的。  
认同对方为家人吗。  
利威尔把头埋进被单里，对着眼前的一片纯白色深深地吸气。  
人总是在不停地重复着相逢和离别。  
重复着遇见，然后眷恋着一个人的气息，想停留在他身边，这样的过程。  
虽然不知道哪一方最终会先离开，但挥手作别的人至少也能带着回忆活下去。  
然后再次，在遇见的人身上看到过去的人的影子。哪怕两个人没有任何相似之处，也会产生熟悉和依恋的感觉。  
那就是过去所种下的爱给未来的回报。

 

-The End-


End file.
